


The Cornfield Incident

by EmeraldLight, ScarlettFAngell



Series: Roleplay Logs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Paranormal, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Demons, Dopplegangers, Ghosts, M/M, Mentions of reincarnation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettFAngell/pseuds/ScarlettFAngell
Summary: Roleplay logs between myself and ScarlettFAngell - these aren't clean or tidy (holy crap editing on here is TERRIBLE), they are basic edits, might be confusion, and the tags are just outlandish. //There is a good chance this RP will not wrap up nicely, or will simply end abruptly. We make no promises of how these logs will end\\Shiro and Lotor are paranormal investigators, working with the rest of their team, Lance, Hunk, Keith, and Pidge, to cleanse homes of ghostly intruders, and investigating haunted locations.Shiro gets out of the van... Shiro gets back into the van... right?Note: This roleplay is incomplete and at this time, we have no intentions of returning to it
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Roleplay Logs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776592





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how hard I try, I can't get the formatting to look nicer. I'm so sorry.

##  **Shiro**

_ Van packed with supplies, and everyone sleeping soundly, Shiro made his way through the back roads, heading towards a rural home supposedly haunted and in need of answers. The owners had reached out to Voltron Paranormal Investigators for help, and despite the long ass drive, they were headed in that direction. Despite leaving at six the previous morning, it was now 3:00am and Shiro was sipping on an energy drink, estimating their time of arrival to be around 9:00am. They were packed with 'ghost hunting' supplies, as well as tents and gear they planned to sleep in. Shiro had music on, scanning the bare country road as he drove, just in case. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stirred in the front passenger seat, sleepily peering out the windshield _

There's someone on the road, Shiro

##  **Shiro**

_ The screeching that came from the remaining four investigators in the back of the van was impressive as Shiro slammed on the breaks, eyes wide, his drink shooting out of the cup holder and all but exploding against the front console _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor cursed, sending Shiro a glare as the van came to a screeching halt _

You didn't have to stop! You just drove through them anyway!

##  **Shiro**

_ His hands tightened on the steering wheel and the four in the backseat worked to rearrange themselves as Shiro slowly turned his head towards his husband, eyes narrowed. _

##  **Lotor**

_ He peers back, eyes wide _

Yes, darling?

##  **Shiro**

Are. You. Fucking. Kidding Me.

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor gave him a sheepish look, ducking his head _

Um...sorry?

##  **Shiro**

_ Without even looking, Shiro shifts the van into park but leaves it running as he unclips his seatbelt and swiftly exits the van _

Lance: ohhhh... you really did it this time... I haven't seen him do this since that Japanese high school incident on the roof top...

##  **Lotor**

Shiro?  _ Lotor leans over to try and see where he went before glancing towards Lance _ You. You stay out of this.

Keith:  _ snorts _

Keith: He never stays out of it, right baby?

##  **Shiro**

L: I'm not the one waking from a dead sleep and blurting out that they see something in the creepy darkness of a redneck back road

_ Lance huffs, crossing his arms against his chest and leaning against Keith's side. The driver's side door is left open _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor scowls and retreats to his seat _

I can't help it, okay? I was still waking up and the dude was RIGHT THERE!

_ He points out the windscreen _

Oh, look, he's back....

##  **Shiro**

Hunk: Better question, where did Shiro go?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor twists to look out the back window, frowning and raising him voice _

Shiro?!

Pidge: He's probably gone to check if he actually ran someone over...

K: Pidge!

##  **Shiro**

L: Anyone else creeped out by the massive cornfields we're sandwiched between...?

H: ....anyone else hear singing...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and unclips his seatbelt, opening the passenger door _

It's not singing, and I'm going to find Shiro

K: Don't go too far from the van!

##  **Shiro**

L: why not just let him have a few minutes to be pissy? he doesn't get mad like this very often, it's probably good for him to blow off a little steam

##  **Lotor**

P: You know it's just gonna make him worse to deal with when we're actually ghost hunting....

_ Lotor ignores the conversation in the van, heading round to the back to look for Shiro and ignoring the vague grey shape trying to get his attention _

Shiro? Where'd you go?

##  **Shiro**

_ Just out of the light given off by the tail lights, Shiro was standing at the edge of the gravel road, peering out into the cornfield _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor approaches slowly, making sure he makes noise to alert his husband to his approach _

Shiro, darling, are you okay?

##  **Shiro**

Yeah, I'm fine... Sorry, just... needed to stretch... and pee...

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and stops beside his husband, pausing briefly to send the grey figure a glare before he focuses fully on Shiro _

You kinda scared me for a moment... I didn't mean to freak you out like that...

##  **Shiro**

_ He's indeed relieving himself, apparently having been holding it for a while - makes sense, he doesn't let anyone else drive the van _

I know, and I'm sorry I yelled at you

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's smiling a little sheepishly, kinda distractedly watching the figure from the corner of his eyes _

It's my fault. I, uh... You know I'm not exactly functioning at my best when just waking up, and honestly, I wasn't expecting to see something... Then again, back roads. Shouldn't be surprised

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro squirms a little, giving a little shake _

The van is going to be sticky  **forever**

##  **Lotor**

I'll pay to have it professionally cleaned, Shiro, I promise.

_ He tilts his head as if he's listening to something, and he kinda is, glancing away from Shiro a second later _

We should, uh....probably get back in the van now

##  **Shiro**

We have the same bank account, wiener

_ He tucks himself away with a sigh, heading back to the van _

##  **Lotor**

Well, the van's being professionally cleaned either way

_ Lotor follows him, subtly shooing the figure away _

By the way, the guy I saw? He says we really need to leave this stretch of road

##  **Shiro**

Yes, yes, we're going, Keith, get your hands out of Lance's pants

_ They both load up and are soon heading off once more _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor settles into the passenger seat, belted in again and wriggling down into the seat warmer--it was fucking cold outside, alright?--humming softly _

Don't sped, and Lance? Stop grabbing your boy friend's ass

##  **Shiro**

Here baby

_ Shiro digs out Lotor's sketchbook, pencil case, and a small portable light, handing it over as he drives _

_ Lance, on the other hand, has wedged his hand between Keith's ass and the seat, and his fingers are someplace very warm, his face buried against Keith's neck _

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, thanks, darling.... Lance, what did I just say?

_ Lotor takes the offered items, arranging them on his lap and not even looking up as he starts drawing the figure who'd caused their impromptu stop _

Seriously, can't you wait until we're, y'know,  _ not _ in a car?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro fumbles to find another can of his precious bubblegum flavored energy drink, but the open can had been his last, leaving him to sigh and rub a hand against the back of his neck _

_ Lance makes no effort to stop, not that he nor Keith are making noise, they're very good at being quiet, especially with Hunk and Pidge already passed out again. _

##  **Lotor**

_ He rolls his eyes, not pausing in his drawing even once as he sketches out the man's face _

Honestly....those two... Oh, and darling? There's a spare one in my bag. I thought you might need it.

##  **Shiro**

I think I should skip it... I... kinda have a headache...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances up and left, towards Shiro _

There's pain killers in there, too

##  **Shiro**

_ Reaching out, Shiro tweaks the rearview mirror so he doesn't have to see Lance coaxing Keith onto his lap, rolling his eyes, but he knew there was no stopping the pair. He and Lotor were the same way, after all. _

I'm sure it's nothing... just pressure...

##  **Lotor**

_ He turns his attention back to his sketchbook and reaches out blindly to pat Shiro on the shoulder, pencil still moving across the page _

Try and relax, darling. And don't worry about anything I say too much for the next...oh.....five minutes? I'm not talking to anyone currently  **in** the van

_ Lotor begins to mutter softly, asking questions, answering them and jotting notes down on the paper beside his nearly finished sketch _

##  **Shiro**

_ Opting to leave the music off, Shiro eventually gives in to the need for caffeine, and for the pain killers, every so often consulting the (very sticky) tablet attached to the dash, making turns where needed _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor finishes off the sketch and flips to a new page, pausing briefly to glance up and frown _

Don't take the next left. There's been an accident and it's going to take a while to clear up.

_ He flips his sketch book closed and glances out the windscreen again _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro slows at the intersection, frowning and glancing at his husband _

It's barely five in the morning... and I don't know any other routes, love

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor tilts his head as if he's listening to something and points somewhere off down the road ahead of them _

There's an old service road up ahead; take that and we'll get to the farmhouse faster, just, uh....don't stop if you see  **anything** weird, okay?

##  **Shiro**

Since when am I the one to see weird things?

_ He drives as Lotor instructs, shifting in his seat _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor turns to look at him _

Since you married me, Shiro. And trust me, this old service road is going to be a ride…

_ He lowers his voice and closes his eyes _

Especially for me...

##  **Shiro**

I told you I didn't want to talk about that ever again...

##  **Lotor**

_ He opens his eyes and frowns _

Um...sorry.... Lance, can you  **not** do that right now? It's distracting!

##  **Shiro**

_ Lance snorts, having fallen asleep nearly an hour earlier after shagging Keith with an excellent amount of stealth _

L: wussat...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shakes his head and leans back in the seat, not even bothering to glance back at Lance _

Nevermind....

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a brief moment as the drive continues where, if Lotor had been observant, he would have seen Shiro catch sight of something, making him twist, just for a split second, but he hides it well _

Just a few more hours...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor has his eyes closed, his seat partially reclined and an arm over his eyes, humming to himself as he hears all kinds of nonsense from outside the van, grimacing at a particularly nasty thumping-noise and the sounds of screaming -- he hadn't been lying; the old service road was most definitely not a fun ride, but at least he can't see anything at moment. After a moment, he mutters _

Shiro, the log across the road isn't actually there so don't stop...

##  **Shiro**

I don't see it anyways, baby

##  **Lotor**

Oh, good... Still, don't stop.... but don't sped, either, please

##  **Shiro**

I'm obeying rural back road speeding laws, don't worry

##  **Lotor**

It's not you I'm worried about, darling.... By the way, seen anything yet?

##  **Shiro**

I don't see things, you know that

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, hmm, sure

##  **Shiro**

_ By the time they pull up to the farm house, Shiro's been awake for over twenty four hours, composed on the outside, but his nerves were twitchy on the inside. A note on the door said the owners would be back by noon, making Shiro wonder why they hadn't told him in the first place, so they could have stopped overnight some where _

Lance, make camp, Keith, unload the gear, Pidge, get the satellite internet up, Hunk, breakfast

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stirs slowly, lowering his arm to take in the rural property for the first time; he has to blink at the sight of a tall man pulling the curtains in the attic window back and refuses to react to the sight _

Mmh....how old is this place?

##  **Shiro**

Original settlement was early 1800s, and then it burned, was rebuilt, rinse and repeat twice more, final build around 1910 or so

_ Shiro trusted his friends to get their jobs done, moving to walk the grounds. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moves to join him, half-watching the house warily _

Are you sure about that?

##  **Shiro**

It's what they told me, and what Pidge was able to find, but records are hardly ever accurate

_ He pauses, finding himself staring out into a cornfield again, head tilting a little _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor takes a few more steps forwards before turning back when he realises Shiro isn't beside him _

Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's exhausted, he tells himself, that's what's going on, nothing more, but he can't help but stare at the strange being, mostly hidden in the corn stalks, the strange being that looked so much like him _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moves to Shiro's side, touching his arm with a frown _

Shiro, darling? Did you see something?

##  **Shiro**

_ His head moves to tilt to the other side, watching his doppleganger do the same, still so silent _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's grip on him tightens and he turns to look out into the cornfields as well, frowning when he sees nothing but swaying stalks of corn _

Shiro.... I don't see anything...

##  **Shiro**

_ He moves forward, not even aware of his husband's hold on him, making to step into the field _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor jerks him back, moving in front of him and blocking his view of whatever it is that's caught his husband's attention _

SHIRO!

##  **Shiro**

_ He frowned, blinking rapidly, eyes coming back into focus _

Tor?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's studying his face carefully, then cups his face in his hands and brings their foreheads together _

You, uh, seemed like you saw something and you weren't responding...and then you tried to go into the cornfield. I had to stop you... You okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ He let out a soft laugh, leanin in and pressing a quick kiss to Lotor's nose _

I don't see things, Tor, you know that

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns and leans into the kiss, quickly turning it into a full-mouth kiss _

Mmhmm, so you keep saying.

##  **Shiro**

_ He wraps his arms around his husband's waist, taking the time to turn the kiss slow and deep, feeling the bond between them, the reason they had gotten married so young _

##  **Lotor**

_ He hums into Shiro's mouth, leaning more heavily into him then pulls back, chuckling _

You need to get some sleep, darling. You have been up for pretty much an entire day

##  **Shiro**

Just a couple hours...

##  **Lotor**

Shiro, you've been up over 24 hours, you  **need** to sleep, since you wouldn't let anyone else drive the van…

_ He shakes his head and pushes him back towards the front of the house ineffectively _

##  **Shiro**

_ He does as Lotor asks, settling down in his tent - Lance had made sure to set his up first, good boy. The owners are super nice, they feed the team, the out house on the property is pristine and perfect for the tenting team to use, and the house is a relatively easy job, which is nice. But around two the next morning, Lotor would wake up to Shiro being missing from their tent. _


	2. Chapter 2

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor reaches blindly for Shiro, half-asleep and feeling cold, only to find him gone. He sits up in the tent, suddenly wide awake, frowning and where Shiro should be, but clearly isn't _

Shiro?

_ He pulls on his shoes and climbs out of the tent, looking around carefully and remembering the way he'd found Shiro staring out into the cornfield round the side of the house _

Shiro!

_ Lotor moves around to where he'd seen Shiro zone out and pauses, looking out over the cornfield, but he doesn't see anything; it's too dark, and he's distracted by some banging noises coming from inside the house _

SHIRO?!

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's shoes had been left behind, his jeans laying across the foot of the bedding, meaning he was mostly likely roaming in just his sweat pants, there would be a moment where something caught the moonlight, Shiro’s pale skin, and then he was gone, vanishing into the field _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hesitates on the edge of the field, trying to catch another glimpse of his husband, but he's wary...something is telling him not to go into the cornfield alone, so he turns back and returns to camp, yelling for the others to wake up and retrieving a flashlight in the process _

Shiro's gone off into the cornfield, there was something out there yesterday but now... I don't know, something's not right with this place

##  **Shiro**

_ Lance is up and moving... in some damn nice baby blue strappy booty shorts, hopping on one foot as he struggled into his jeans _

What the hell is he doing in a creepy fucking cornfield?!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's already moving back towards the side of the house, albeit slow enough for the others to catch up _

Hell if I know! But he was standing around here yesterday, looking out into the fucking cornfield like he was entranced! I had to snap him out of it!

_ He pauses and glances back _

Stupid fucking ghosts... I will exorcise theirs asses if they touch a hair on his head... YOU HEAR ME? I'LL FUCKING DO IT!

_ He's yelling before he's realised it and stops abruptly, flushing _

##  **Shiro**

_ Feet shoved into running shoes, Lance is off and running, flashlight in hand, Hunk close behind him _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's leading the way round the side of the house and stops on the edge of the field, shining his torch out into the swaying stalks; he gestures vaguely _

Something out there...something I couldn't see

##  **Shiro**

Lotor... you see  **everything** ...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor turns on Lance with a glare _

Exactly! So what the hell kind of stupid paranormal bullshit can I  **not** see? Something is wrong with this fucking place!

##  **Shiro**

_ Lance watches his 'leader' for several moments before taking a deep breath and plunging into the cornfield _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hesitates for a moment, then follows Lance into the cornfield, hearing Hunk follow close behind _

Shiro! Shiro? Where are you?

##  **Shiro**

_ Despite being only steps behind Lance... he's gone... and Hunk was right behind him, but... gone. There's no noise, just eery silence, no light from the others flashlights, just... darkness... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor spins around, looking for Lance, Hunk, Shiro...but there's no one and, suddenly, he feels like entering the cornfield, especially at two in the morning, was a very, very bad idea _

Lance? Hunk? Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

_ Time lost all meaning in the cornfield, you could have been searching for five minutes, or five hours, the sun never rose, nothing changed, there weren't even crickets! And right when Lotor was ready to panic, there was a soft, gentle, glowing light, and it was approaching _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor turns towards it, confused, watching the soft, gentle glow _

Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro. But not Shiro. Identical. But not. This... version... of Shiro was sporting stark white hair, matching Lotor's, but grey eyes had been replaced with glowing purple. The spectral being had a warm, gentle smile. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stared, backing up a step at the sight of... Not Shiro.... definitely not Shiro, not his Shiro _

You're not my husband....who are you?

##  **Shiro**

_ The being glanced around, before offering out a hand, now standing only steps away _

It's not safe here... allow me to escort you out…

##  **Lotor**

_ he backs up another step, wary _

Who. Are. You. I'm not going anywhere until I know who you are.

##  **Shiro**

We are not alone here. It's not safe. Please, allow me to guide you out of the field.

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hesitates a moment, glancing about before stepping forwards and reaching for the hand _

If you fuck with me and my friends, I  _ will _ deal with you

_ And then he takes the hand _

##  **Shiro**

_ The hand is surprisingly tangible, and he's very gentle, moving backwards and guiding Lotor with him _

I will do everything in my power to keep you, and your friends, safe

##  **Lotor**

Where's my husband? The one who looks like you?

_ He lets the strange being guide him, trusting him to lead him out _

##  **Shiro**

_ He glances away, looking deep into the cornfield, even as he keeps moving _

Lost... They took him before I could get to him... you are my priority now

##  **Lotor**

_ He stares at the being for a moment then follows its gaze _

What? ....you had better help me get him back...

##  **Shiro**

You can't get him back, even you, of the legendary line of psychics, are not strong enough

_ Before he could continue, Lotor was jostled nearly off his feet as Lance collided with him _

##  **Lotor**

....what?

_ And then Lotor is taken to the ground by Lance, blinking up at him with a frown _

Lance? What's going on?

##  **Shiro**

L: how should I know! I've been looking for you, for  **anyone** , for HOURS!

_ The spectral being simply smiled, curling his fingers _

##  **Lotor**

What? Hours? How many?

##  **Shiro**

We need to go

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shoves Lance off him and stands to point a finger at the being, not caring that Lance probably can't see it _

Seriously? What the hell is that 'legendary line' crap supposed to mean? You lot could give me a straight answer for once! And where is Hunk? The other guy that was out here with us?

##  **Shiro**

He's coming, do not worry, but we need to go

##  **Lotor**

He better be. How far away is he? And why do we need to go?

##  **Shiro**

It's not safe here

##  **Lotor**

Not safe? Not safe! No shit!

##  **Shiro**

_ Lance clings to Lotor as they continue walking, and sure enough, Hunk stumbles into the pair not long after, equally panicked, but following Lotor, not that they could see who  _ **_he_ ** _ was following _

##  **Lotor**

_ He grabs Hunk and leads the way, following the spectral being that looks like his husband _

Why do you look like Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

I always look like Shiro... I've always been Shiro... and I will always  **be** Shiro

_ He pauses, motioning for the two boys to pass by him, and when they did, they would step into blinding light, but the being curled his fingers around Lotor's wrist, just gently _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor turns back, frowning both at the words and the gentle touch on his wrist _

Always be him? What does that even mean...

##  **Shiro**

We are always with you, Lotor

_ He smiles, releasing Lotor's wrist and gently cupping his cheek _

##  **Lotor**

We? What do you mean we?

##  **Shiro**

Reincarnation is strange like that, but we always come together, it's destiny

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stares at him, still frowning even as that hand rests against his cheek _

You're not making sense....

##  **Shiro**

Please don't come into the darkness again, I don't wish to see them take you again, not when your life with us is just beginning

##  **Lotor**

_ Confused, he blinks at him _

##  **Shiro**

_ He doesn't let Lotor ask further questions, firm hands pushing against his chest, and then Lotor's stumbling into the sunlight _

##  **Lotor**

You mean....we keep coming back here, to this place?

_ And he stumbles into the light, almost blinded by it and is caught by Lance and Hunk _

Wait!

_ Lotor blinks quickly and pushes away from them, taking a few steps towards the cornfield _

Wait! You didn't answer any of my questions!

##  **Shiro**

_ A commotion further down the field would have Keith catching Shiro in his arms, the larger male groaning _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor turns to look, and then he's running as soon as he sees Shiro _

Shiro!

##  **Shiro**

_ Straightening himself, he smiles at the sight of his husband _

##  **Lotor**

_ He slows to a jog, approaching warily, heeding the warning of the strange spirit that had helped him escape the darkness _

Shiro...?

##  **Shiro**

Baby, you found me...

_ He reaches out, wanting to hold you _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hesitates, coming to a stop before him, glancing towards Keith _

....I didn't find you, darling, Keith did....

_ But he reaches back for Shiro, eyes going wide the moment their hands touch _

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a ripple, a shift in the air around him, darkness found in grey eyes _

Baby?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hears screaming and jerks his hand away, he's shaking his head, backing up quickly, almost stumbling over his feet _

You're....you're not Shiro....

##  **Shiro**

_ He frowns, stepping forward _

What do you mean? Of course I'm me... Baby, what's wrong?

##  **Lotor**

_ He backs up more, looking past Shiro to Keith _

You. Are. Not. My. Husband.

##  **Shiro**

_ His head tilts, first to one side, and then the other _

Who else would I be?

##  **Lotor**

...something that looks like him, but  **isn't** him

K: Lotor, you're not making any sense. That's Shiro. You woke everyone up to come find him, like, six hours ago... You've been missing the entire time; you, Lance and Hunk

##  **Shiro**

Baby, you need to see what I found, in the middle of the field, it's amazing

_ He steps forward again, hand outstretched _

Let me show you

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shakes his head _

Oh, no, no way. I was warned not to go in there. I'm gonna listen to those warnings.... You aren't him. You look like him, talk like him, but something's wrong.... you're all wrong....

##  **Shiro**

Baby, please. You want to see this, I know you do. When have I ever led you astray?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hesitates, frowning _

....never, but....

##  **Shiro**

Come with me, baby. It's worth it, I assure you

##  **Lotor**

_ He shakes his head, backing up again _

Uh, uh, no, nope, not happening... No way... Keith, get away from him. He's not Shiro anymore.

##  **Shiro**

_ He moves to step forward again, but seems to be unable, or unwilling, to step out of the shadows cast by the cornfield _

Don't you want to see the bodies, baby?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stares, eyes wide _

Why the hell would I want to see bodies? That's fucked up! Keith, c'mon, get away from him!

##  **Shiro**

Pity... because they want to see you...

_ He glances upwards, clouds darkening the sky _

But don't worry... now they can come to you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances up and swallows, watching the clouds rolling in _

Uh oh....

_ He glances away, towards Lance and Hunk who are just now reaching them _

Get back to the van!

##  **Shiro**

_ Shadows growing, not!Shiro is upon you, hands nearly touching your skin, before that soft, white light is there, surrounding Lotor, and the white!Shiro is blocking the path, sword and shield in hand _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor cries out, startled and stumbles back a few steps, watching White Shiro and Not!Shiro, glancing past them to Keith, who's just standing there, not seeming to be moving _

What the hell?

##  **Shiro**

He took you from me, my beautiful Lotor. Every single time, he takes you from me... no matter how many times we come back, the darkness always comes... but I'm stronger now, and I won't let him take you from us again

_ Clash of demons and a good soldier, reincarnated over and over, Shiro to stand at the side of his gifted lover, the two battling it out, and in the end... the darkness lifted, taking with it the mist that had clouded the vision of everyone on the property, leaving behind the burned out husk of a house, long abandoned, and the kind smile of Knight!Shiro _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor was the only one who could see it happening, sort of, as he watches it happened, and when it's over, he goes to Knight!Shiro, reaching out to touch him _

Is it over?

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles, taking Lotor's hand in his own and pressing it to his cheek _

The thread of reincarnation is broken, the demon banished, and you are no longer at risk. I told you we would always be with you

##  **Lotor**

...but....my husband...?

##  **Shiro**

Waiting for you, where you lost him in the first place, safe and well

##  **Lotor**

.....and where is that?

##  **Shiro**

I'm sure you can figure it out

_ He stepped close, ghosting his lips over Lotor’s _

It's with great sadness that I will never see you again

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor kisses back briefly, then pulls back with a frowns and glances about _

...I'm sorry

##  **Shiro**

Don't be. It's going to feel nice to be free, don't you think? Now, go to him. Before he gets lost on these accursed back roads

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor pulls away, eyes widening and runs for the van _

He's on the backroad, where we pulled over because I saw someone! Come on, let's go!

##  **Shiro**

_ Gear packed and absolutely speeding, it only takes two hours to find Shiro trudging in the general direction of the main highway _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor pulls over beside him and leans out the window _

Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

_ Lotor scares the absolute daylights out of him, Shiro having only caught movement out of the corner of his eye, causing a shriek and he absolutely fell over and into a puddle, mhmm, scaredy cat Shiro, present and accounted for _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and puts the van into park, jumping out and approaching him _

Darling, I've been looking everywhere for you

##  **Shiro**

_ He huffed _

Why are  **you** looking for  **me** ? You're the assholes who left me out here!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns and offers his husband a hand up out of the puddle _

**You** drove us to the farmhouse, Shiro. And then you wandered off into the cornfield and shit.. I don't really know how to explain it right now. It's just good to have you back

##  **Shiro**

_ He's frowning as well, accepting the hand up _

What farmhouse? I went to take a piss and then you left me here!

##  **Lotor**

I came and found you and... you didn't see me leave the van, did you?

##  **Shiro**

If you had came and found me, I'd like to think I'd have gotten a few extra shakes, thank you very much

_ He picks at his wet clothes _

I mean, I know you're not really into it, but a man can dream

##  **Lotor**

...what do you remember happening?

##  **Shiro**

I took a piss, I turned around, and you were gone, and I've spent hours wandering this stupid road

_ Explains the headache... _

##  **Lotor**

_ He frowns and lowers the hands _

I got out of the car, found you as you finished your piss, spoke to you and we went back to the car... Fucking ghosts.... Gods, I hate them sometimes....

##  **Shiro**

_ He sighs, pulling open the rear doors of the van so he can get some dry clothes _

M'gonna piss on your goddamn foot next time...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and follows him _

I'd let you, too, if it meant it was the  **real** you

##  **Shiro**

_ He fumbles with his pants, blushing brightly. Well then _

##  **Lotor**

And you've been gone over a day, darling

##  **Shiro**

Yes, I'm well aware of how long I've been walking, thanks

_ He sighs, peeling off his layers and wiggling, commando, into the sweatpants he had packed, though he was still blushing from the earlier comment _

##  **Lotor**

_ Grins and leans against a door, watching Shiro carefully _

It took me that long to realise something was wrong. I know better now, so....well, I guess I won't make that mistake again. Should've paid attention to the damned ghost in the road when he told me not to leave without Shiro even though I was  _ staring right at you _

##  **Shiro**

Can... can you tell me about it another time? I've kinda been awake for 48 hours...

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and pushes off the door _

Mmh, sure. Want me to drive? I promise I won't hurt your van.

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, the exhaustion settling over him hard, even stumbling as he forced Lance into the front seat, crammed Keith in the 3rd row with Hunk and Pidge, and slumped onto the seat with what honestly sounded like a whimper _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor helps him settle, even tossing a pillow at him and a blanket over him before climbing into the driver's seat _

Never going on an overnight road trip again. Never, ever...

_ He pulls out onto the road carefully, making his way towards the main road _

##  **Shiro**

Tor...?

##  **Lotor**

Yes, darling?

##  **Shiro**

I love you...

##  **Lotor**

Love you, too

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiled, not that anyone could see it, going limp as he gave in to sleep _


	3. Chapter 3

##  **Shiro**

_ Six long months later and Shiro is muttering, adjusting his body camera _

Stupid fucking haunted ass fucking hospital in fucking abandoned fucking town...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor laughs off to his left, adjusting his own body camera, turning to look at Shiro and making sure he gets him in shot _

You're the one who wanted to investigate it, and now you're complaining?

##  **Shiro**

I wanted to  **research** it, brat, not spend the night running around the lower levels of a place where people died

_ He and Lance usually drew the most attention when it came to their adventures, people like watching people get scared _

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, good point and it's  **still** better than that stupid farmhouse where we lost you on the backroads

##  **Shiro**

_ His eyes narrow _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor looks back, eyes wide _

Yes darling?

##  **Shiro**

We don't speak of that. Just for that, you aren't getting laid tonight

##  **Lotor**

_ He Pouts _

You're so mean to me!

##  **Shiro**

Says the psychic who likes getting fucked in creepy abandoned buildings

_ Lance groans _

L: come  **on** , we don't need to hear that

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smirks _

I can't help it if I like a non-living audience. And Lance, let's not mention you fucking  **your** boyfriend in the back of the van on almost every roadtrip we take

##  **Shiro**

_ Lance rolls his eyes _

L: at least we're  **quiet** about it

##  **Lotor**

_ His smirk widens _

I can't help it if they  **like** it when we're loud

##  **Shiro**

L: you  **do** know that we hear you every time, right?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor laughs _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro clears his throat, mumbling something about going off with Keith _

##  **Lotor**

Yeah, how can I not?

_ Lotor catches Shiro's arm and drags him back _

Oh, no, not yet. Remember last time you went off alone to find Keith?

_ He winks at shiro _

That ghost tried to have sex with you, remember?

##  **Shiro**

"Tried"

_ Lance rolled his eyes, lacing his fingers with Keith and heading off _

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, hmm. Not my fault that he can't physically touch you

##  **Shiro**

_ He sighs, following Lotor down a hallway _

Is there even anything here worth investigating?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor looks around thoughtfully, head tilting as if he hears something _

Mmh, hmm. Definitely. There's a screamer on the third floor and something dark and tall and lanky in the basement. Sound good?

##  **Shiro**

_ He ponders this, stepping close and cupping his hand against Lotor's perky ass _

To the basement, then?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor snorts, not bothering to pull away, and actually pushing into the hand _

Mmh, you just wanna see the scary shadow man, don't you?

##  **Shiro**

How many times do I have to tell you, I don't  **see** things

_ His hand rubs gently, moving from his backside to the small of his back, and then down again _

##  **Lotor**

Uh, huh, keep saying that... Maybe I'll believe you one day.

_ Lotor hums thoughtfully, moving to hold Shiro's hand to his ass _

Are you thinking about putting on a show, darling?

##  **Shiro**

I'm thinking about how our fifth anniversary is coming up, actually

_ He wiggles his hand into Lotor's back pocket anyways, even if it made tripping all the easier _

##  **Lotor**

Oh, is that what you've been thinking about?

##  **Shiro**

Well... there's some other things I really can't say when we're being recorded...

##  **Lotor**

Oooooh, is there now?

##  **Shiro**

_ He chuckles, shifting his hand, and it's not an easy task, but he makes it down into the back of Lotor's pants, skin on skin _

##  **Lotor**

Mmmh, I see where your mind is going, you naughty boy, you

_ He steps walking, pushing back into the touch with a chuckle _

##  **Shiro**

I absolutely have no idea what you're talking about

_ The cams don't catch any of this, especially not as his middle finger teases against Lotor's slick hole _

I'm just sure I saw something, that's all

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nearly stumbles as he starts walking _

Oh, you think you saw something? Like what?

##  **Shiro**

_ He eases his finger inside, slow and steady, face composed _

I thought I saw a door open

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor pushes back into the touch, stifling the moan that wants to escape _

Mmh, an open door?

##  **Shiro**

I door that  **opened** , as in, was previously closed

_ He's slowly pumping the finger in and out _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor leans into his husband with a chuckle _

Interesting...shall we go...explore said door that was closed but is now open?

##  **Shiro**

I thought we were going downstairs to see the creepy thin thing?

_ He eases a second finger inside, wiggling them _

##  **Lotor**

_ He stumbles again and grabs hold of Shiro to stay upright _

Mmh, you wanted to do that...and then you said we saw a door open....make up your mind, darling

_ He throws him a wink _

##  **Shiro**

Just reporting everything I see, baby, our viewers like that

_ He uses his fingers to guide Lotor forward, crooking them gently _

Let's go downstairs

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, let's go downstairs indeed....

##  **Shiro**

_ Stairs were not something you played around with, so he eased his fingers out and replaced the gloves they always wore, leading the way like the big, bad, protective husband he was supposed to be - The viewers also liked the relationships _

##  **Lotor**

_ He follows Shiro down the stairs, laughing softly, feeling a little open from the teasing earlier _

Mmh....it's at the end of the hall, near the morgue....

##  **Shiro**

_ He leans close, whispering very, very softly, about wanting to put his tongue to use on Lotor, before continuing _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stumbles and nearly trips over, coughing _

Shrio!

##  **Shiro**

Careful,  **baby** , you don't want to trip, the floor down here is filthy

##  **Lotor**

Mmhhhnmm really filthy

##  **Shiro**

_ The morgue made his stomach clench, eyes flicking around, taking note of their limited flashlights casting shadows, though most of their exploring was in the darkness, body cams tuned for night vision _

S'cold down here...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods even though Shiro won’t see it and exhaled heavily _

_ Very _ cold... but where’s our spooky shadow man?

##  **Shiro**

_ He blows out sharply through nose _

Oh... Tor... that's just rude!

##  **Lotor**

What? He is creepy!

##  **Shiro**

I meant you  **farting** !

##  **Lotor**

And...he’s standing right behind you... I didn’t fart!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
